


Act 2

by aWriterInValhalla



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice Madness Returns, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: "What happened here..?" Alex asked when he had decided that the probably onesided uncomfortable silence had lasted long enough."Whatever do you mean?" Thomas' smile twisted back into a grin.





	1. Act 2 Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to my Hamilton/Wonderland AU, I havent posted much about it, just a few drawings and such on Instagram and Hamino.  
> So Alex in Wonderland is Act 1 of this  
> This is Alex Madness Returns or Act 2  
> Inspired by the game Alice Madness Returns  
> Most information I have on this is in Hamino so if you're interested there's that, my account is ManliestmaninKumla

Something was.... Off.  
This was the first thing Alex noticed when he returned to Wonderland. It has been years since last and he wasn't as young as he was back then. But he wouldn't call himself old just yet.   
Regarding the scenery he found himself in.  
It was unsettling. The once bright or at the very least mysterious colour scheme of wonderland seemed darker and murkier. What once was an  Utopia now seemed more like a Dystopia.  
Alex's thoughts raced as he carefully made his way down the overgrown cobblestone pathway from the door to the rabbithole.

The occasional horseflies buzzed in the bushes and at one point he could have sworn he saw a catless grin amongst the dark treebranches.  
He stopped.  
"Thomas..?" he called out. Not too loud and not too quietly. Just enough for any nearby nuisances to hear.  
The reply came not long after.  
"Alice." the Cheshire Cat hummed.  
"It's Alex."  
Alex didn't know why he would expect Thomas to not use the nicknamed he seemed to love so much and that Alex himself hated.  
Thomas didn't comment on the sharp response. He just smiled contently at his old friend. Atleast Alex thought it was contently.

"What happened here..?" Alex asked when he had decided that the probably onesided uncomfortable silence had lasted long enough.  
"Whatever do you mean?" Thomas' smile twisted back into a grin.  
He looked different. His usually tidy appearance was rugged and somewhat disheveled. He had tattoos. He might always have had them, Alex couldn't really say since he never saw him with his sleeves rolled up like this last time he was in Wonderland.  
But despite how different almost everything about him looked the thing that stood out was the hint melancholy in his smile and eyes that had almost replaced the mischief.

"Wonderland looks...less alive."  
Thomas hummed and looked around as if he'd never seen his surroundings before.  
"Can't say I know what you mean. It doesn't look very different from yesterday. Or last week. Or last month. Last year. Last 2 years. Last 3 y-"  
"Enough." Alex ordered. Thomas obeyed; and turned his attention back to the other, seemingly waiting for more.  
When Alex said nothing he inhaled sharply before formulating a more honest response.

"Shit went down. I really don't know what to tell you, I didn't see the shift of balance first hand, I only got to hear what happened, as did most of us."  
There was only the ghost of a smile on Thomas' face now. And it was more sad than anything else.  
"So.. The King has lost it?" it wasn't really a question, Alex had already decided how to interpret the situation. But Thomas shrugged.  
"Frederick has lost alot. Perhaps his marbles are among those things. Why don't you ask him yourself? Him and Washington have neat little hideout in a cabin not too far from here. Though not too close either so you better be prepared to walk, I won't carry you."  
"You will take me to him..?"  
"Well, I hardly doubt this is the time for tea so yes this time around that will be your first destination."  
"Alright, let's go."


	2. Act 2 Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh- I thought-"   
> "You thought I caused this?" Frederick interrupted the visitor in an irritated tone and gestured to the ruin outside that was the current state of Wonderland.

"Oh- I thought-"   
"You thought I caused this?" Frederick interrupted the visitor in an irritated tone and gestured to the ruin outside that was the current state of Wonderland. His usually stoic appearance a complete mess; he wasn't wearing his crown, that had been the first thing Alex had noticed, it seemed to have been carelessly thrown on the floor where it was lying now.  
Alex avoided eye contact, he wasn't used to seeing King George, or rather former King George, like this, it was just a bit uncomfortable.  
"I just assumed- since you are- were... King... Y'know-"  
"You assumed I'd gone mad or fucking whatever and destroyed Wonderland-"  
"George. That's enough." interrupted the only unused voice in the room. Washington sat on a chair by the window, looking out with tired eyes. Last Alex had been here Washington had still been a caterpillar, if one can call it that, it was an odd sight to see him in his current state, with legs and wings and glasses which made his aging more apparent.  
Alex imagined the wings had been quite gorgeous before whatever happened did, beautifully contrasting shades of blue had been tainted with tears and occasional marks of faded blood.  
"You have no reason to take your anger out on him." Washington's firm voice brought Alex out of his thoughts, he glanced at Frederick who had his gaze fixed on the floor.  
After a moment of silence the man sighed.  
"You're right, I'm sorry, Alice-"  
"Alex." the sharp tone in Alex's voice cause Frederick to look at him. The older man smiled.  
"Alex. That's right. Seems Thomas' nickname for you stuck with me."  
Alex hummed in displeasure.   
For what seemed like a few minutes atleast, there was silence.

"So... what happened..?" Alex spoke.  
"What happened..." sighed Washington.  
"What happened was Her Exellency, The White Queen wasn't satisfied with my way of doing my job." growled Frederick.  
"The White Queen?" questioned Alex. "How could she do this? From what you told me about her she seemed like she couldn't hurt a fly?"   
Washington got out of his chair and walked up to the other two.  
"The Martha we know, or knew, would never hurt anyone, we don't know what happened." he said tiredly. Frederick placed a comforting hand on his shoulder; the gestured was answered with Washington placing a hand ontop the other's.  
"She stormed the castle. Or rather, her army did. No one saw them coming, I lost most of my men, those who survived joined her or fled on my order." Frederick said in a serious voice. "There was no way we'd win, not that day. The best option was to regroup." he paused. "John tried to start a rebellion, his lack of tactic got him captured."  
"John? Is he okay?? Wh-" Washington motioned for Alex to be quiet before continuing where Frederick left off.  
"John is- Alive. Thomas managed to free him, but it took time, and we don't know what happened to him during his imprisonment but he hasn't fully been himself since." Alex felt his heart drop.   
"I- I have to see him. I'm sorry, I have to leave." Alex was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.  
"Alex, alot has happened since last you were here. Please, keep that in mind." Washington adviced and Alex paused. He took a deep breath.   
"Yeah..." he sighed, not entirely sure what the man meant. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind..."  
The hand let go, and Alex made his way out of the cabin.


End file.
